


Universal Voodoo

by hattoriSei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/pseuds/hattoriSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die <3 Snowman request from my moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Voodoo

He stumbled out of his room, blood dripping down his arm. All he needed to do was get to the bathroom unnoticed, and everything would be fine. Nobody would freak out; nobody would even need to know.

“Die?” Snowman asked.

He quickly moved so that she wouldn’t see his shoulder. “Oui, Madame?” he asked, a pleasant, if hesitant, smile on his face.

This hesitance was noticed and she scowled a bit. “Die. What’s wrong?”

“Rien, nothing. Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez,” he stammered.

Snowman wasn’t buying it. He always slipped into French more when he was feeling nervous. She pushed him into the wall, wanting answers.

In doing so, she jarred the injured shoulder and smeared blood on the wall, making Die wince slightly. Her eyes widened before narrowing.

“Die. What. Is. This?” She gripped his injured arm tightly as she asked.

“I-It’s nothing Madame. No problem you need concern yourself with.” He tried pulling away but she wasn’t letting go.

“No, you aren’t getting away. Come here.” She pulled the unwilling Felt member down the hall and into the bathroom, pushing him down onto the toilet. Pulling the first aid kit from its spot above the door, she started work on the puncture wounds on his shoulder, despite his protestations.

“S’il vous plait, Madame. There’s no need for you to do this. I can handle this; I’m used to it-”

“Shut up,” she said, tightening the bandages to emphasize her point.

After finishing her dressing of the wound, she dragged him away again, this time into her room, sitting him right on her bed.

“Now, what was that about being used to it?” she asked, a poisonous smile on her face.

He gulped. “W-well, in certain rituals I have to give up a sacrifice. Often, it’s a bit of blood, and the creature that I summon takes it from whatever place it deems fit. Th-the shoulder is just a favorite of this particular creature.”

“And what were you doing that required the summoning of this creature? There aren’t any missions in the near future.”

He looked away, an uncomfortable look on his face. “I-It was a mission from Lord English.”

She scowled at the mention of that man. “Of course. Because all we are to him are pawns.”

“W-well, for most of us, he’s the reason we’re even here.”

“I don’t care.” She glared at him. “He thinks you have to live your lives dictated exactly by him.”

“D-don’t we?” He looked unsure.

She paused and looked at him, thoughtful. She smiled after a moment. “No. Example, would he tell you to do this?”

Die’s next protest was interrupted by Snowman’s lips on his own.


End file.
